7 years
by Lynn Minoha
Summary: This is an entry for a fanfiction contest.   Contains Boys Love  not explicit .   Is a oneshot in english.   Around 1000 words.   Original characters. Not taken from any anime or manga.   Contents to other anime/manga/real people are not on purpose.


„The night is still young" Ren said to his friend Shizuka.

They were going out for a dinner and walked slowly through the small streets of the town after it.

The lights reflected in their eyes.

"What do you mean", asked Shizuka.

"I mean we could do something else or do you want to go home?"

"Let's go to the lake outside of the town."

Ren nodded.

This was a really beautiful place.

He and Shizuka loved this place since they were there for the first time, when they were children.

Now almost 16 years had passed and they were 22.

Ren remembered back the time when Shizuka played with him.

They always were like brothers.

But Ren felt more after a while. He didn't understand what it was until they were separated for 7 years.

Ren moved with his parents to America back then. He left the small city and his best friend behind.

The following 7 years were hard. He had to learn a new language and didn't find friends.

But he didn't want to find new friends, because no one could replace Shizuka.

So he was alone and remembered always the time when they were together.

He missed the lake, his friend and the time that they spent.

So after this years he decided to came back to Japan.

His parents let him go, because they knew how hard it was for him to leave his home town behind.

It was not easy to find Shizuka after this long time, but after a while he found out his address and visited him.

Shizuka was a student, lived alone and didn't changed a bit.

He had the same long, silky, black hair. It was shining in the light. Ren loved this hair.

Shizuka recognized Ren right at the beginning and they were happy to found each other again.

They spent their free time together and Ren got this feelings again. They became stronger and stronger when he was with Shizuka and he realized that he was in love.

The only problem was that he was afraid to tell Shizuka about this.

He didn't want to loose his friend again and maybe forever.

So he kept his secret and enjoyed the time together.

They arrived at the lake when it was already night.

The town was full of light, but here on the lake no light was disturbing the quiet atmosphere.

It was quiet and peaceful here. One of the reason why the boys always came here.

It was a wonderful place to be alone for a while.

They sit down under a tree and looked at the soft moves of the water.

The waves which were caused by a soft wind, were small and the sound they make quiet and relaxing.

The gentle light of the full moon was reflected by the water. It was shining beautiful and made it possible to see a little bit more.

"It's so wonderful here. I could stay forever."

"Yeah you're right. It's beautiful", agreed Ren.

"Do you remember what we did here in our childhood?"

"Yes, it was great. We had a lot of fun."

Shizuka nodded. "Yeah it was."

"Ren?"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I really missed you when you moved and left me behind.

This 7 years were long and nothing was the same when you were gone."

Ren looked at Shizuka. He felt sorry for leaving his friend behind and he realized that it wasn't only hard for himself, but also for Shizuka.

"I didn't found any friends like you, Ren. There was no one who could replace you.

And after a while I realized that there was more. It wasn't only friendship which connected me to you. It was love."

Ren couldn't believe it. Shizuka felt the same way?

Ren slowly laid his hand on Shizuka's.

Shizuka looked at Ren and his face showed fear.

Fear that Ren would tell him to go away, because he didn't want this kind of relationship.

But Ren smiled gently and softly touched Shizuka's face with his second hand.

"I'm so glad that you said that, Shizuka. I love you since we were children.

It was so hard to live without you, that's why I came back. I wanted to be at your side for the rest of my life. I love you, Shizuka."

Then they kissed each other.

Ren slowly touched Shizuka's body with his hands. He ran his fingers to his long, soft hair.

The moonlight made it shining beautifully. Shizuka sighed quietly.

He wrapped his arms around Ren and pull him near.

"Your as beautiful as the moon", whispered Ren softly and touched the silky hair with his fingers.

"I can't believe that my dream came true."

Shizuka kissed Ren gentle on his lips.

Ren reacted and entered Shizuka's mouth with his tongue.

Shizuka shyly did the same.

The kiss became more and more intense.

"I want to feel you...inside me", moaned Shizuka.

"Please do it."

"Are you sure", asked Ren, though he knew he couldn't resist.

"Yeah, please..."

Ren carefully take Shizuka's clothes off.

After that he did the same with his clothes.

While he did this they always interrupted it with little kisses and touches.

Ren laid his hands on Shizuka's chest.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

Ren slowly touched Shizuka and he reacted with an sigh.

His voice was faltering when he whispered Ren's name.

Ren was careful and tried not to harm his love in any way.

After a while he put his fingers into Shizuka's mouth and made them wet.

Then he slowly put them one after another into Shizuka and waited if it would hurt him.

But Shizuka just moaned lustful.

So he continued and began to move his fingers into him.

"Re...n..."

"Don't...stop."

Shizuka moved his hips.

His face was so beautiful with the lust on it.

It was shining in the moonlight.

"More..."

Ren laughed softly and kissed Shizuka.

He laid all his love in this kiss.

Then Ren put out his fingers and get into Shizuka.

"Ah..."

"Does it hurt", asked Ren alarmed.

Shizuka took a deep breath and smiled at Ren.

"No, it feels good."

Ren was relieved, he slowly began to move into Shizuka.

Shizuka moved his hips, he wanted to feel Ren more intense.

They both reached the climax at the same time.

Exhausted, they lay down into the warm grass.

Shizuka laid into Ren arms and kissed his love.

"Why had 7 years to pass until we get together again?"

"Maybe it is destiny. Maybe it was your call, which reached me when I was alone.

No matter what it was that brought us together, it was some kind of angel."

Shizuka nodded.

"You're my destiny, Ren. Don't leave me again. Promise."

"I won't leave you again, Shizuka."

"I promise."


End file.
